


Hound/Mirage

by Camfield



Series: RoboPeriod Adventures [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Period, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Hound/Mirage<br/>Rating: M<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own it… *le sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound/Mirage

Mirage had never been so grateful for his invisibility mod in his life.

Between the battles and oftentimes long missions he hadn't been in a permanent, close knit group of mecha since his full adult upgrade. He was usually in and out before half of the contingent knew, but crash landing on Earth had done more than just strand him with a long term 'family'.

And damn if it didn't make it harder to hide when people KNEW you were there.

Of course, it was also hard to hide when you had fluids dripping out of you at a rate that would make a medic flail in panic.

At least, it would be panic until they realized it was only his long time overdue interface protocols kicking in. Most mecha experienced their first cycle in the company of a mentor who taught them the pleasures of interfacing, Mirage was alone with a group of mecha that mistook his refusals in a different light.

But back to the current situation.

Mirage was currently sliding carefully into the rec room, sensors on edge as he worked to get himself a direly needed ration without anyone noticing him. The mecha in close proximity tensed whenever they turned toward him, but with nothing to see they went on their way with their nasal sensors twitching.

He'd managed to get a cube and subspace it before he felt someone tracking his movements. His optics flew over the contingent only to land on one of the only three mecha who would be able to 'see' past his mod.

Hound.

The tracker's nasal sensor was flared and twitching as he breathed deeply, his focus never wavering even as his respirations picked up.

Mirage nearly forgot he was still invisible and jolted backward at the intense stare. He turned and fled, nearly knocking into a group that was just entering the rec room.

This was torture, it had to be. Mirage fled through the base to his room only to belatedly realize that he'd long since given his friend the code to unlock it. He moved to leave, to go _somewhere_ until he could figure out what to do when the door whooshed open to reveal the scout.

He froze, then slowly moved backward into a corner, something that he would have normally never allowed to happen. Hound followed with deliberate steps, head swinging, mouth open and nasal sensor flared as he drank in the scent Mirage had tried so hard to cover up.

"Hound?"

Mirage had never heard his vocalizer so pitifully weak before.

"Oh Mirage… is this why you refused everyone? Your protocols weren't online?"

Hound's voice was deep and rich and triggered the flow of his newly activated conductive gel to start up in earnest. He could feel it soak through the rag that he'd stuffed under his panel and drip in a steady rhythm on the floor.

"I don't… I mean…"

Mirage was seriously flustered. He didn't normally stutter, or run away, but this whole… debacle, had him off balance and more unsure than he'd been in vorns.

"You smell delicious, I wonder if you taste just as good?"

A wordless cry escaped Mirage as his legs gave out and he sank to the floor, arms wrapped around his chest.

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

Hound knelt and smoothed his hand over a white arm. His touch gentle and soothing even as it prickled Mirage's sensor net.

"Please Mirage, let me be your first. At the very least you won't have to hide anymore…"

The thought was tempting. Mirage knew that the excess flow of fluid would stop after his first interface and he was quickly running out of clean rags, not to mention he wanted nothing more than to curl up in the rec room with a cube of energon and watch the hysterics of his comrades without the embarrassment.

But the thought of Hound's face being anywhere near his leaking array was almost as embarrassing.

The gentle hand on his arm decided him. He could do much worse than Hound for a first time, at least he knew his friend would make sure not to hurt him.

His face was a mask of apprehension even as he nodded jerkily, but Hound rewarded him with a smile that could have melted the polar ice caps.

"Just relax, 'Raj. All you need to do is enjoy this."

Mirage smiled a bit at the nickname and stood, clutching at Hound's hand as he made his way to the berth and sat down. His valve was still leaking, but it seemed less important than the soft glow of Hound's optics and the soft touch on his plating.

A barely there kiss had him tingling, and he couldn't help his hands from grasping sturdy green shoulders.

He was petted, gentled and stroked until he felt like the best kind of organic goo. His panel long since opened and rag tossed into the refuse basket in the corner.

Electricity sparked over his body, charging the conductive gel that still dripped, and Hound traced a finger around the rim. His face was resting against the smooth metal of Mirage's inner thigh and he was inhaling deeply, optics flickering in pleasure with each vent.

"You smell so wonderful Mirage."

Mirage squirmed, embarrassment coming back.

"It isn't that big a deal… just conductive gel Hound."

An extra heavy vent sent tingles through his array and his body tightened in response.

"No, first time gel is special. Filled with extras that make it nearly irresistible and wonderfully sensitive."

With that he pressed forward and kissed the warm metal. The brush of lips moving slowly upward toward the quivering goal awash in fluid.

Mirage's hands clenched and unclenched in the foam of the berth as Hound made his way over his plating. A gasp broke free with the first ghost of pressure over his array before a slick glossa pressed gently inward. Flicking over the inner rim with lazy movements Hound collected as much gel as he could, tasting and venting through the rhythmic clenching of Mirage's thighs against his helm.

Mirage let himself go, vocalizer spitting moans and static, and reveled in the sensations Hound was creating. It was an exquisite feeling to give up control and let someone take care of him, Ops just didn't work that way. The feelings Hound was creating made him shiver with delight and servo curling pleasure.

He pleaded, somewhere, for a kiss and Hound obliged him, tasting his own gel was embarrassing and erotic at the same time and Mirage was done overthinking. He pushed back, trying to copy what Hound did to him with enthusiasm if not skill, and lifted his hips in unconscious tempo to the thrust of Hound's glossa.

There was pleading, begging, though he couldn't for the life of him remember what for, and suddenly fingers were gently pressing inside him. Stretching and stroking with electricity arching between them as they were coated in gel and wandering further and further inside until Mirage was sure they'd get lost.

A keen was the only thing he could manage when they pulled out, but a soothing noise from Hound and the tip of a spike nudging his rim centered him right back into the sensation before he felt the slight tang of pain that accompanied the first stretch.

It hurt, a little, but not enough for Mirage to complain. He wiggled, shifting the spike from side to side as he tried to find a place that eased the discomfort, and Hound gritted his denta even as his hands clasped more firmly to blue hips.

"Primus Mirage!"

Mirage could say nothing, his own gasps and keens so far from coherent thought it didn't occur to him to even try. He was singularly focused on the thick slide and sensation of Hound's spike fully seating itself in his valve.

It was glorious.

His head lolled backward even as he shifted his hips to grind their flush components together, moving on pure instinct, and reacting as coherently as possible to the noises Hound was making.

A shift, an adjustment, and then Hound was pulling out and thrusting back in. His hips rolling in a slow dance that was simple and beautiful and everything Mirage had ever dreamed it would be. His sensors were on fire, electric charge arching everywhere the gel touched, and it was all he could do to hold on. All he could do to clasp his hands to Hound's helm and pull him in for inexperienced and sloppy kisses while the scout pushed him higher and higher until he burst with a keen. His body tightening to the point of pain as his first overload crashed through his systems, barely aware of Hound's own release, before falling offline.

When he booted back up, Hound was laying on his side next to Mirage with a silly grin on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed that Mirage. I tried to make it good for you."

Mirage rolled himself over, cringing slightly at the soreness and light pain that was centered in his array, and gave a silly little grin back.

"It was acceptable. I may need you to show me again, sometime. Just to make sure I'm fully educated in the art you know."

Hound snickered at the haughty tone before tucking Mirage against his chest plates.

"Sure sure. Glad I could help out a friend, especially one who smells as delicious as you do."

Mirage felt his plating heat up with embarrassment once more.

"Pervert."

Hound's laughter echoed through his room.


End file.
